1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).
Such microelectromechanical systems can be formed by etching in blocks or wafers in a semiconductor material, generally in silicon.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Document FR 2 852 111 (published on Sep. 10, 2004) describes a clock device comprising a toothed wheel, a driving element capable of sequentially meshing with the toothed wheel and an actuator capable of displacing the driving element according to a hysteresis movement so that the driving element meshes with the successive teeth of the wheel. In such a device, the actuator comprises two electrostatic driving modules. One of the modules is capable of displacing the driving element along a radial direction relatively to the wheel and the other module is capable of displacing the driving element along a tangential direction relatively to the wheel.
This device requires the use of an addressing system so that the actuating electrostatic modules are controlled by out-of-phase signals to produce the hysteresis movement of the driving element. The hysteresis movement of the driving element generates rotation of the toothed wheel.